Promise
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: L and Light come across a girl who is in the worst position of her life, and in need of a friend. Or two. OC


L looked at the people in front of him. There were nine of them, six of which were on the Kira investigation team Soichiro Yagami, Hirokazu Ukita, Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, Touta Matsuda, Matt (Mail Jeevas), Near (Nate River), the other tree were Light Yagami, Misa Amane, and Melanie Shusuke.

L scanned the grope and let his eyes full on Melanie. She was dressed in a pair of Misa's PJ's and looked scared out of her mind. Light and his self had been walking back from the store (to get more candy) when they saw a teen aged girl about six teen. She had run over to them crying with blood splattered on her.

"Help! Please help me! He's goanna kill me!" She collapsed in front of L and began to cry harder. Kneeling down L raped his jacket around her. Light knelt down to and began to ask her questions.

"What happened miss? Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance? There is a lot of blood, is there someone ells hurt?" Melanie clung to L a tried to speak throw her sobs. "M-M-M-My p-p-p-p-parents! H-h-h-he-e-e kil-l-led them! N-now he w-w-wh-h-h-a-a-wants me!"

L looked at light. "Call nine-one-one. Now!" He turned back to Melanie. "Miss pleas. Can you tell me where you're parents are?" She punted to an ally, and after looking hard enough he made out the shape of two died bodies.

L and Light had stayed with her till the cops came. They were going to leave her with the medics but as soon as they got near her she freaked out and ran behind L. L realized that she was scared to death of what just happened.

So they staid till the doter conformed that all she had was a copal of cuts and browses and coed go home with them. Ones at the hole tell L told her to take a shower and change into soothing clean. Misa had lint her one of her pars of PJ's.

Now hear she stood in front of him and the others. "Well miss Melanie. I realize you must be terrified right now, but you mast trust us. All we, I want to do is help you." He stood up and walked over to her holding his hand out for her to take.

Ever sins they brat her hear she had been scared and distant from everyone. Flinching and throwing her hands up as if not to be hit. Melanie looked at his hand thin slowly ever so slowly and carefully she moved over to him till she was right in front of him.

L looked down at her and smiled carefully raping his arms around her. "I-I-I-I'd l-like too-o trus-st you n-n-now. I-If th-a-at is ok?" L looked up to look at Light. Light had a small smile on his face. He began to moth to L. "I thank this is a good sign.

She trusts us now, and right now I thank she needs that moor thin anything." L nodded and mouthed back. "Yes. But for now what she really needs is a good night sleep." L noticed that whale they had been talking Melanie had began to fall asleep standing up.

He chuckled and bent down to pick her up and began to carry her over to the coach. "L what are you doing? Shouldn't you let her sleep in one of the beds?" Matsuda looked at him a littil shocked. They all had heard the story and now what she had been throw that day.

L shrugged and sat down on the floor next to her. "I would like to keep an eye on her. Just in case she gets scared in the medal of the night." And shirr enough she did. L woke up to the sounds of someone sobbing. Sitting up he looked around.

His eyes fell on a small shaky finger in the cornier. Standing up he walked over to it. "Melanie sweaty? What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" L bent down and poled her into his lap. 'What am I doing? I haven't had to do this since Mollo, Mat, and Near were little'

He smiled to himself in the dark. Melanie curled up in his lap and nodded. "Y-Y-Yes." He smoothed her hair down to south her. "About what?" Melanie putts her thumb to her lips and spoke softly. "About to day."

"Oh… I see. Well there's nothing to be afraid of. You are safe her with us." She looked up at him and smiled. "L?" "Yes dear?" Melanie looked down a little embarrassed. "Will you be her forever?" L looked at her in surprise.

'She has gone throw so much in such a short time. All she wants is to know someone will be here for her. Can I do that? I work on the Kira case, he coed kill me at any time. Telling her yes would be to get her hops up, and if I die thin she will be devastated. But if I don't she may never trust me fully.'

He laid his head down to whisper in her ear. "Yes. No matter what happens I will be here for you. For the rest of your life." Melanie smiled and snuggled closer mumbling something. L looked down at her. "What did you say?" But she was already a sleep.


End file.
